deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zulu Warrior
The Zulu: The most dominant warriors of southern Africa and masters of the spear The Ninja, the silent assassin of Feudal Japan who struck fear into their enemy's hearts. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons Battle The Zulu warrior is walking through a open feild with tall grass, he hears a rustling, pulling out his axe and chewing his posion he gets ready for a fight. Suddenly and whisteling sound is heard and somthing cut's the Zulu's arm, looking behind him, he put's his axe in his other hand and picks up his assegai, again he is cut by an unkown force. Yelling out in anger that he can't find his oppoent, then he see's somthing. The Ninja in the tree jsut as he shots the dart at him, catching the projectile in his sheild he throws his spear, not hitting the Ninja directly but grazing him. The Ninja jumps down from the tree taking out his kusarigama and ducks into the grass. The Zulu has his axe out and is once again looking for the Ninja. Jumping out behind the Zulu throwing the weight at the Zulu's axe and disarms him of it. Rushing towards the Zulu breaking a black egg. But as he throws it into the Zulu's face thr Zulu spit's into the Ninja's, blinding each other. The Ninja drops the kusarigama, trying to rub the posion out of eye's. The Zulu takes his spear out and charges forward. Recovering in time to see this the Ninja rolls while unsheathing his sword, slashing the Zulu's leg. Swinging around to try and catch the Ninja but the Ninja rolls agains, this time stabing the Zulu in the thigh. Trying and failing again the catch the Ninja, he is stabbed in the side. The Zulu drops down to one knee in pain the Ninja seeing his oppertunity, the Ninja jumps at the Zulu his Sword raised. But the Zulu rises into it, batting the Ninja to the ground, and stabs him in the heart. Standing up the Zulu yells "uSuthu!!!" holding his spear high over his head in victory. Expert's Opinion The Ninjas were great assassin's but poorly suited for head to head combat. The Zulus however were trained to kill without mercy, this along with the Zulu's high pain tolerance against the Ninja's mostly hindering weapons gave him the advantage. Battle vs. Zande Warrior (by KevlarNinja) Weapons Battle Out on the Savannah, a Zulu is resting on a rock, when suddenly, a Kpinga flys by his head. He looks and sees a Zande on top of a nearby hill, yelling. The Zulu responds by throwing a Isijula, which misses the Zande. Both warriors start to charge towards each other. The Zande fires some arrows, but the Zulu stops them with his shield. As they get closer, the Zande tries to stab with his Makrigga, but it get's stuk in the shield and the zulu cuts it in half with his axe. The Zulu tries to stab with his Iklwa, but only scrapes the Zande on the arm. The Zulu then takes a swing with his axe, to which the Zande dodges, causeing the axe to get stuck in an Acacia tree. The Zulu then wacks the Zande on the head with his Iwisa, knocking the Zande out. Thinking he killed the Zande, he shouts "ZuLU! Zul-U! ZULU!". The Zande than get's back up and decapitates the Zulu with his Makraka. The Zande then yells in (real) victory. Winner: Zande Warrior Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters